Candace and Isabella's Cabin
This special cabin holds Isabella and Candace's beds. Izzy's Area Bed Eliza'sBed.PNG|Izzy's bed. Candace'sBed.PNG|Candace's bed. MovingToCERoom.PNG|Phineas assigns this cabin to Isabella. |♥Isabella has a pair of light pink pillows embroidered with each a pattern of a pink heart outline, a smaller, plain light pink pillow, a pink heart-shaped pillow, a pink blanket, a secret pink lipstick and a very light pink comforter embroidered with a heart pattern colored a darker shade of pink on her bed. The headboard is pale pink with a texture of soft and fluffy like cotton, embroidered with a magenta flower pattern. She keeps a pink protector box for her iPhone and two cotton balls to secure the iPhone. She also keeps a Ducky Momo plush and the rare Ducky Momo plate. Also, she set up an attractive wallpaper and a window on the glass to make it the finishing touch. Candace's Area Bed Candace's bed is very plain. She has a red comforter with a white letter C for her room. She has a Ducky Momo plush and a white heart-shaped mirror. She has her red pillows sewn with white letter Cs on them each. Her headboard is special. It has a drawer to store her red iPhone. To top the letter Cs off, she added additional pink Cs, but smaller. Living Room This combined area has a Big Apple TV, the Cappuccino Dispenser 5000, makeup set areas, a walk-in closet and a large yoga mat with 2 smaller yoga mats(pink for Isabella and red for Candace) and a mini-fridge for snacks and water. They also have a personal kitchenette with a popcorn dispenser, two orchid purple pet beds for Guadalupe and Pinky and 2 pairs of bunny slippers. Candace and Isabella have a special menu for their room. They have specials like Italian pasta, popcorn, pink cakes, pink lemonade, Candace Special sandwiches, pink smoothies, pink strawberry sorbets, Mexican food and perfume-shaped cakes. Wardrobe Isabella's wardrobe is updated from sweet and cute to sassy and fashionable. For her party outfit, she wears pink makeup, a light pink beret with a dark pink heart shaped gem glued on this special beret and a letter "I" stitched on the gem, a gray jacket, a pink heart pendant, a white dress with a black zebra print and a gray belt with a pink heart-shaped buckle on it and the belt on the dress and pink platform heels. She hides pink chandelier earrings behind her hair. She always wears this outfit on Wednesdays because it's the day when she will have a day-off and she keeps on planning a small party in the room. She also has a Wednesday-Party alternate outfit. She wore the same platform shoes, yellow hoops, pink makeup, a white shirt with a gray heart outline on it and a black pair of mini-shorts with suspenders. Isabella has a great sense of fashion with a special swimsuit. It is a brown one piece swimsuit with a yellow over-the-waist belt with a purple buckle. For her Casual Saturday outfit, she wears a pink beret, a pale pink polka-dot top, a pink cardigan, a pink skirt, a matching pink bangle collar, a matching bangle and red sneakers. She wears purple plum eyeshadow and pink lipstick for this outfit. Gallery Isabella'sReallySuprised.PNG|Isabella's party outfit. This is when she saw a big ride at the Fireside Grill balcony. Isabella'sCharmingDay.PNG|Isabella's alternate Wednesday outfit. She is seeing Phineas on the Big-Obvious Ride at the resort sidewalk. IsabellaSwimsuit--.PNG|Isabella's swimsuit. She is at the main hotel's beach. Isabella'sCasualSaturday.PNG|Isabella's Casual Saturday outfit. This is when Gretchen takes her to the council meeting to show off Isabella's new look. Category:Bedrooms